Phoebe
Phoebe & Sophie is a series spin-off of Double Trouble: All Grown Up novel series. Written by Maryam Wells, the series centered on 15-year-old Phoebe Marino and her 13-year-old younger sister, Sophie, the daughters to Jenny Healy-Marino, who is one half of the Double Trouble twins and Troy Marino. In this series, Phoebe is a sophomore in high school, while Sophie is in the eighth grade in middle school. They each get themselves into crazy situations that results in trouble, just like her mother and aunt Megan in the Double Trouble series. Phoebe usually tries to do the right thing, but because she has been through some hard times in her young life, she sometimes makes a mistake, like her sister. They does, however, learn from the mistakes, and the books do teach valuable lessons. Synopsis Sisters Phoebe and Sophie Marino are subject to the trials and tribulations of school, family, friends, and boys in Los Angeles. Premise In the beginning of the series, Phoebe and her younger sister, Sophie live primarily with their mother, Jenny, and father, Troy. Phoebe and Sophie have the silmilar peronalities as their mother and aunt. Phoebe dresses in girl-next-door clothes, while Sophie always dresses like a cute little girl. They see their mother and Aunt Megan as their role models. In several episode which takes place in high school, Pheebs and Sophie are not only teenagers but, are subject to the trials and tribulations of school, family, friends, and boys. During the series, the girls learned that their aunt Megan, who is the twin sister of their mother, Jenny, is diagnosed with cancer. These 14 books focus on Sophie and Phoebe's friendship and comical situations that occur between them. The sisters often alternate points of view in the story. Main Characters *'Phoebe Marino' is the elder sister, born one year before Sophie. Phoebe enjoys reading (her favorite books are Amanda Howard mysteries) and writing, and hopes to become a journalist someday. She likes to concentrate on her school work and spend time with her friends. She writes for the sixth-grade newspaper, The Sixers, which she helped found. Phoebe always helps Sophie out of her problems. She's often referred to as the reliable, more serious sister. Although she's got good friends, Phoebe's first best friend was her little sister, Sophie. Phoebe is much like her mother. *'Sophie Marino' is the complete opposite of her older sister; she loves gossip, boys, and fashion. She prefers to hang out with the other members of The Style Club, a club consisting of the fashionable girls at Kennedy High. She is a member of The Boosters, the school's cheerleading squad and often gets into trouble. She usually ends up concocting ridiculous schemes and drags Phoebe along with her. Sophie is much like her aunt Megan. Other Characters *Troy & Jenny Marino, are the parents of two daughters, Phoebe and Sophie. *Megan Healy, is Phoebe and Sophie's only aunt and their mother's identical twin sister. *Kaylee Robinson is Phoebe and Sophie's cousin and Megan's daughter. Notes *The Marino sisters crossed-over in the Triple Trouble series where they were always baby-sat by teenage triplet sisters, Connie, Cassie, and Callie Taylor. List of Phoebe & Sophie books TV Series A TV series based on Phoebe & Sophie starred real-life sisters Kelli and Haley King (sisters of actress Joey King) as Phoebe and Sophie respectively. The sisters also modeled for later editions of the book covers as teenage Phoebe and Sophie. The show ran for 4 seasons, and saw the introduction of new characters that were not in the Phoebe & Sophie books, including Reginald "Shred" Patman and Renata Vargas. Gayle Blakeney and her sister Gillian Blakeney played the 40-something Borden twins, Gayle played Megan and Gillian played Jenny. Episodes *The Room - High School freshman Phoebe Marino and her younger sister, Sophie move into an suburban neighborhood with their parents. *Grandma's Birthday - Phoebe and Sophie volunteer to organize their grandma Tess' 60th birthday. When Megan visits along with her daughter, Kaylee, Phoebe begins competing with her. *Christmas at the Marino's - When Megan and Kaylee can't make a plane to New York to celebrate Christmas with Kaylee's father, they decide to spend Christmas with the Marino's, also Grandma Tess visits the family. *A Crime of Fashion - Mindy tries to frame Sophie for stealing *Phoebe's Sweet 16 - Phoebe wants to have Saturday Morning Girls to play at her sweet 16 birthday bash. * Category:Spin-Offs